Killugon Prompts
by Otakuism13131
Summary: This is a series of prompts from various prompt writers on the most shipped pairing in Hunter X Hunter, KilluaxGon. I usually just do random writing, where I write a prompt and usually leave it at that, so these will be some prompts I do. If you want more of a prompt, leave a comment and any suggestions you may have. I'll write. Leave a comment if you have any prompt suggestions.
1. Prompt 1: Psychic Attration

He shot down the streets with a skip in his step. The boy with gravity defying black hair and olive complexion let loose a laugh, ignoring the nasty looks being shot his way and the comments about 'how hot he was' from the girls he passed. He was used to it, to the point where it didn't seem like it really mattered any more, it was just routine.

He had been in Yorknew for around a month, searching for someone. That person could either be his father or a person who would help him build up his psychic defenses.

IN this world, everyone had a specific gift, a magic power, that allowed them to perform everyday things with its benefit. From what Gon had learned from his Aunt Mito, those who had physical abilities, such as increased speed or the ability to conjure small flames had the more common set of a abilities to the point where every 995 people out of one-thousands possessed at physical ability. He was one of those people. He had the ability to build up his defensive and offensive skills till they were nearly impenetrable. Though, because of this, he lacked defense and offense when it came to anything that had to deal with his psyche.

That was the main reason he had decided to disembark from his quaint home on Whale Island to walk through the crowded streets of Yorknew, the busiest city on the planet, all on his own.

Overall, he did have the goal of finding his father, Ging Freecss, who ranked first in the top five hardest people to find on the planet. But did this ever deter Gon from his goal? No, in fact, it made him all the more determined to find the man who had abandoned him at the age of two.

He took in a deep breath, finally feeling the lack of caffeine catching up with him as he turned yet another corner of the street, eyes scanning for the slightest evidence of a psyche.

Rumors had it that psyches, strong psyche's, were hard to find, and those who were found were usually unpleasant people who no one wanted to be messing around in their brains, which posed a huge problem for Gon, who was trying to avoid people like that.

Big doe eyes lit up as he spied a cafe a few doors away and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran for the door.

Throwing it open, Gon was greeted by a deserted shop filled with bloodlust. Silva got caught in his throat as he tried to swallow, knowing that he had just picked the wrong place to enter, but never would he ever back down from his goals, which was currently a cup of coffee.

Glancing over the shop, he noticed five people in total. Behind the bar was a girl with long black hair and a purple gem in the middle of her forehead. She looked over at Gona and offered a small smile, which looked sympathetic, as if she was sure he was going to die and she was apologizing in advance.

Over on couches that were crowded by a fireplace, three men sat, all of them with some weird hat on their head and lines on their eyes. They each had a couch to themselves and they were taking up as much space a possible, feet on the furniture and legs draped everywhere. This caused Gon to cringe at the fact that they didn't have any respect to others property, but he also knew they were the ones he would have to watch out for. That was, until his eyes looked over to the other side of the room.

In what could've been the darkest corner, a hunched over figure sat on a couch, head hung low and white strings hanging out of the hood over their hood, most likely earbuds. Despite all his efforts, he couldn't see any evidence of the person's facial features at either their body shape, thanks to the overly baggy sweater and sweat pants that covered their body, so gender identification was nearly impossible. The aura this person produced was frightening. The waves it came off in were nearly visible, which caused Gon to shiver in fear.

Ignoring the feeling the best he could, he walked over to the counter and offered a wide smile. "Hello, can I get a black coffee and, hmmm, one of these," he ordered, grabbing a yogurt cup from the open fridge beside him.

"Sure thing. That'll be $5.50," she responded, punching in the ordered.

Gon took his yogurt to the side and waited for his coffee, trying not to let his knees shake from the overall pressure of the room. The barista handed him his coffee, which he took and sat down near the three, disrespectful, men, knowing he'd probably be crushed by the sura on the other side of the room.

One of the men, who had a yellow hat, spared him a glance, before he nodded his head over at the one with a blue hat. "Imori, go handle that brat. He obviously doesn't know the rules about the truff."

"With pleasure Umori," Imori crackled before getting up and walking towards Gon.

Once at Gon's table he slammed a hand down on the table and leaned over to glare at Gon. "You're disrespecting truff. Get out."

Gon looked up at him then nodded his head towards the other two. "You're disrespecting public property, but I'm not complaining. Besides, I'm not a resident, so why would I know truff rules."

"Well, smart-ass. I just told you, so you should book it before we decided to plumule your weak ass into the ground," he near yelled, getting even more in Gon's face, which caused him to cringe under the stench of eggs and something else which he couldn't place his finger on, but smelled bad.

"I'll leave once I finish my food, then you won't have to worry about me coming again," Gon sipped his coffee and ate a spoonful of his yogurt to prove his point.

Umori got up and walked over to join in the conversation. "I don't think your thick skull gets it. We're the Amori brothers, Amori, Umori, and Imori. We have more power in our pinkies then in your whole body. So, how about you leave before we resort to force."

Gon's mind crossed over to the person at the other side of the room, then pointed a finger at him. "Why are they allowed here, but I'm not?"

The last brother, Amori, got up, walked over and slapped Gon's hand down, basically growling. "Don't point, stupid. That person is someone no one messes with. They intrude your mind and start twisting around your thoughts. Getting close to that person is basically suicide. That;'s why they're allowed here. You, on the other hand, are invading turf that has been rightfully claimed and you need to be put in your place."

Hearing the words 'mind' and 'thoughts', Gon's eyes widened. Only people who were psychic's were able to do that. He looked over at the person again before looking back at the brothers. "I think I'll stay."  
"That's it," Umori lunged at Gn, who jumped out of his chair with ease and punched him in the face with no mercy. Umori went flying and hit the wall, causing it to cave under the impact.

"Bro," both the brothers shouted before exchanging a glance and looking over at Gon. They began to circle him like eagles who were waiting to land a kill, each one cracking his knuckles, attempting to look larger and more menacing.

"You're gonna pay for what you did," Amori roared before he lunged in at Gon at the same time a Imori threw a punch. Dropping to the floor to evade the attack, Gon swung his leg around and knocked both of them down on their backs.

Chairs and tables went flying. Each person trying to use them to their advantage. Gon would duck and hide, grab a chair, then throw it at the brothers, who would counter by chucking a table his way.

The 'battle' raged on, the barista shouting once in awhile to watch out, but she eventually gave up and just watched as the cafe was destroyed.

Five minutes into the fight, food was flying and bruises were beginning to form, both sides starting to slow down. That's when Umori, who had recovered from being thrown into the wall, threw a chair in Gon's direction. GOn dodged, and, as he dodged, he saw where it was heading.

Everyone held their breath and everything went slow. The chair flew towards the person who hadn't paid anyone any attention at all, and the aura seemed to drop.

A hand flew up and grabbed the metal leg of the chair at the last second and snapped it with eh brute force of their had. EVerything was quiet.

They raised their head and pulled down their hood and pulled out their earbuds. A puff of untamed white hair sat on top of their head, which was followed by electrifying eyes and a pissed off expression.

All the air inside of Gon rushed out in a mad rush. Not just because of the fear that began to fill every part of his body, but because of the striking appearance this person held.

"What the fuckin hell?" they whispered, voice cut through the silence like a well-sharpened knife.

Like kids who were in the principal's office, the AMori brothers pointed at Gon, who, in turn, pointed at them.

"He/They did it," they all yelled at the same time, not wanting to be the ones to have to face whatever came from the person.

"Sparing each of them a glance, the person huffed and stood up, ridding himself of the hoodie to reveal toned white skin. They, now identified as a he by everyone in the cafe, slowly walked towards the four, eyes burrowing into each of their heads.

"I don't give a shit who started it, so there's no point of telling me that. What I want to know why any of you ever thought it would be a good to trash someone else's property?! I also want to know why I almost got decapitated!?" he yelled, eyed murderous, to the point where it looked like he was about to murder them.

"It was the kids fault," Imori yelled, pointing at Gon again.

"Yeah. We told him to leave because he was disrespecting truff. WHen he said he wouldn't, we did what we are obligated to do as truff owners," Amori explained, stepping closer to the boy, trying to act buddy-like.

The boy looked Amori up and down before sighing. "You aren't obligated to do anything. The only reason I put up with the shit that goes on here is because no shit ever went down." Everyone shrank back, while the barista laughed at their reactions.

Looking over the room one more time before he took in a deep breath and put an arm out in front of him, directed towards the brothers. "I suggest you leave this place and forget about your truff. Give the owner one thousand for repairs," his voice was calm compared to all the other times he had talked, almost like a lullaby.

The Amori Brothers' eyes seemed to go blank as the nodded before filing out of the cafe. Once they were gone, the boy spared Gon a glance before he walked over to where he was before, and he started to go through his stuff. A short while later, he came up with a hundred dollar bill, then walked over the the barista.

"Here you go, Palm. Sorry for scaring you like that, but it's the only way they'd listen," He said while handing her the money and offering a small smile.

"No need to apologize, Killua. Thanks for helping. It was kind of late, but what's done is done," she took the money and set it into her apron.

"I suppose. I'll help with cleanup," Killua walked behind the counter, as if he was already working there.

"I'll help too," Gon finally piped up, which earned him a look from both Ponzo and Killua.

Picking up a broom, Killua shock his head. "No, you've caused enough mayhem for the day. I'd just give Palm some money then leave."

Palm shot a glare at Killua before looking at Gon. "Ignore him. He's just permanently grumpy."

"Am not,"

"You so are. Anyways, I'll give you a broom to help. I need to phone the manager to explain the situation," she handed Gon a broom before heading into the back, leaving the two boys alone.

Feeling the looming silence, Gon picked up a table and looked over at Killua. "So, your name's Killua, right?"

"Yeah," Killua responded half-heartedly while he flipped over chairs and tables with minimal effort.

"My name's Gon, in case you were wondering,"

"Wasn't really,"

Jutting out his lip in a pout, Gon folded his arms to his chest. "You're not much of a people person, are you?"

Killua turned around, his deep blue eyes displaying an annoyed look, his eyebrow raising the slightest. "WHat made you guess? The lack of interest in the conversation or annoyed expression?"

"Both,"

Killua stood up to his full height, which was only around two centimeters taller than Gon. "Your an idiot."

"That's not nice,"

"Well, it's true. No one in this city would dare enter this cafe with those three in here, let alone challenge them," Killua informed, sweeping away some of the broken glass on the ground.

"Well, I'm not from this town, so that doesn't apply to me. Also, you challenged them, so why are you calling me an idiot when you did the same thing?"

"Because don't give two shits," Killua said slowly, before he walked behind the counter and grabbed a rag and run it under water.

Gon nodded, then began to help with the rest of the cleanup. It took them around two hours to get it completed, Palm jumping in a half hour after they started. All through the whole thing, it was quiet. No one spoke, unless they need something. Everytime Gon would try to make conversation with either, something would be brought to his attention, or he'd feel an uncomfortable amount of aura being pushed on his.

In the end, they all looked around the room, making a list of things that need major repair or needed to be replaced. Overall, everything was cleaned up and now they were ready to leave.

"8:00 pm. I need to close up, but I'm sure you can do that for me Killua," Palm said, smiling at Killua and winking.

"Whatever,"

"Thanks sweetheart. See you later. I'll see you around too, Gon," she giggled before she left the cafe.

The silence reclaimed the cafe and Gon looked over at the white haired boy and smirked. "So, is she your girlfriend? You seem close."

Shooting a sharp glare, Killua turned to face Gon. "No, she's just someone I met when I came to the city a month or so back. She told me about this cafe, so I decided to hang around."

"Interesting," Gon said, smile claiming his face. "So, why are you in Yorknew?"

"Travel, I suppose. I don't really know, but, really, I don't care. I just wander around. You?"

"Well look who's making conversation," Gon teased, which earned him another glare.

"I can stop talking altogether, if you want?"

"Sorry. I'm here looking for someones,"

"Someones?"

"People. That's probably better. But, yeah. I'm looking to see if I can find my dad, or someone else,"

Killua got up and walked around the counter. "You like black coffee, right?"

"Yeah, wait, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Anyways, why are you looking for your dad?"

"Well, he left me when I was two and, well, I want to know why, and I want to hear it from him. I keep hearing from others that he was selfish, or he didn't care, but I want to know why he actually did it, no others guesses," Gon eyes filled with determination, which caused Killua to laugh.

"That's an interesting goal. Kind of dumb, but it's a interesting goal," Killua handed him a cup of coffee, and when Gon smelt it, he swore he had just met heaven. "So, who's the other person you're looking for?"  
"A psychic,"

Killua tensed up, not moving. Recovering from what seemed to be him thinking. He filled another cup with coffee then poured three packs of sugar in and some creme. "Why?"

"I need to develop my defenses against psychic attacks. You see, my dad's ranked number one of the hardest people to find in the world, which means that I'll have to do some sort of fighting to find him. I got the physical side of things handled, but when it comes to mental fighting, I suck," he smiled up at Killua who continued to stir his coffee, which was the only thing h was looking at, nodding at Gon's explanation.

"You do know it's extremely hard to find a pleasant psychic who'd be willing to help you. WHat type of money do you have to offer?"

"None,"

"What?!" Killua yelled, standing up straight and looking him in the eyes, eyebrows frowned. "How do you think that you'll be able to convince someone who can read minds like it's nothing to help you train, with no money?"

"I was hoping to offer physical training as compensation-"

"Which won't work. Any good psychic would train their body enough to be physically inclined enough to be able to stand on their own. Besides, physical abilities are something people can learn on their own." Killua pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee.

Gon frowned a bit, then looked at Killua assessing him. Lanky and tall was the best way to describe him, but you could make out the toned muscles against his pale skin. He looked like a porcelain doll, eyelashes unbelievably long and all his edges were sharp, but smooth looking.

From what Gon had learned so far, Killua was both unfriendly but kind and caring, but that wasn't what had GOn so confused. All he could remember was the Amori Brothers and how they said going near him meant that their brains would be messed with.

"What's with the frown?" Killua asked, walking over to his stuff and packing things up, throwing on his hoodie again.

"You seem to know an awful lot about psychics,"

"Not really. I just think about it from that point of view."

"The Amori Brothers also said that people who went near you had their minds messed with," Gon said, which caused KIllua to stiffen. He then looked over at Gon and sighed.

"Fine, you got me. I got psychic powers. So what?"

Without warning, Gon raced over to Killua, face nearly consumed by a smile. "That;s great! That means you can help me-"

"Why should I do that?"

"Ummm, because,"

Killua raised an eyebrow. "Because isn't an answer, idiot. Besides, you don't have money and training me in physical abilities is a dud,"

Gon sat in a chair, a defeated look painting his face. "Is there anything I can say to make you help me?"

"Probably not," Killua said, slinging a bag over his shoulder and shutting off some lights.

Realization came over Gon and he felt crushed. He had just met the perfect person to help him with training, maybe even finding his father, but there was nothing he could do to convince him.

Desperation took over and he ran over to Killua, who was standing by the lightswitch, and pin him against the wall. The sudden action caused Killu to turn around and ram into the wall, eyes widening.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Killua stuttered, cheeks filling with pink.

Gon couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, but he pushed it aside. He had one focus and now he had Killua's full attention. "Help me, please. I'll do anything. I'll be your slave. Sell you my body. Anything."

"What the fuck! I'm not some pervert. Stop begging,"

"No, I won't. I need your help!"

"Why would you want me to help?"

"Because,"

"Because isn't an answer!"

They stared at each other, determined doe eyes against sharp azure eyes, battling for, what seemed to be, dominance.

It was Killua who finally caved, looking away with cheeks painted pink. He slipped out from the pin Gon was holding him in and pointed to a chair, taking a seat in the one across. Taking the invitation, Gon sat down, basically jumping in his seat.

Killua took in a deep breath before he looked at Gon in the eyes. "I'll help you, but under a few conditions."

"Sure thing. Just tell me what they are,"

"First, you need to be honest. Doing anything with psychic abilities, no matter how good the psychic, there are risks. Something doesn't feel right, you tell me, and don't ever think that it'll be bad if you do. Okay?"

"Sure thing. I've been told I'm brutally honest,"

"I can tell. Secondly, if I say we aren't doing something or that something is out of the question, do not ever try it, got it?"

"Yes,"

"Lastly, if I say that we won't do anything, we aren't doing anything. And that's all my conditions,"

Gon nodded, then looked at Killua. "OKay, let me go over them, just in case. One, be honest. Second, don't try anything you won't let me do. Third, stop means stop."

"That's it," Killua said then took in a deep breath. "Now that we got the conditions, I need to, this sounds so weird, enter your mind."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'll be able to go into your mind and you need to tell my how it feels… Fuck, saying it out loud sounds so weird."

Gon nodded, "Okay then. Do what you need to?"

Nodding, Killua closed his eyes then opened them again, they were dull and blank, as if he had no soul, as if he was dead, and it caused Gon to feel slightly panicked. He blinked a few times and looked at Killua again to notice that he was glowing, color reborn into his eyes.

Inside his head, a weird feeling ran through his brain, as if he had been introduced to a slight shock of electricity. Killua looked up at him, his eyes shining bright.

"Feel anything?" Killua asked, his voice cracked and echoed throughout the room.

"SOmething like electricity, but it doesn't hurt. It's different, but okay," Gon answered honestly.

Nodding, KIllua stood up and Gon followed without knowing he had done so. WHen he noticed he was standing, he looked at Killua, confused. "I just moved you by changing some waves in your psyche. That's just a little of what I can do and it takes minimal effort to do just that one action. If I'm going to help, don't expect anything to come easy, I may push you to the point where it feels like you bench pressed two times your usual weight one-hundred times. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's perfect. I don't want it easy, I want a challenge."

"Okay then, any questions?"

"Yeah, why do you glow?"

A tick mark appeared on Killua's forehead. "That's like asking you why your hair is working against the laws of gravity. Because I do."

"Yeah, but it's so cool, os I just felt like asking,"

Killua nodded, then he stopped glowing and Gon felt the lack of electric prickles in his brain, which caused him to pout a bit, but follow Killua as he made his way out of the Cafe, mumbling something about how he wasn't going to get paid and that he really shouldn't be doing something like this. All Gon could do is smile as he fell into step with the white-haired psychic.


	2. Prompt 2: Inner Thoughts

_You're light. So, bright I need to look away._

 _It's hard to breath around you. You radiate so much life_

 _Your eyes burn with a passion that I could never rival, that I could never feel._

 _But, I need to wonder-_

 _Is it still okay If I stay by your side?_

 _Just for now?_

 _You're so above me, in so many ways._

 _You're so far away from me._

 _You have all the pieces I don't._

 _How could I possibly reach you?_

 _Your are the things I'm not, and more._

 _But, please-_

 _Don't leave me alone._

 **Where did the sly smirks I knew so well go?**

 **How am I supposed to laugh along when I know you're not okay?**

 **I want to leave these thoughts alone, to just forget this itching feeling.**

 **But it's in everything we do.**

 **All I want to do is let it out**

 **Put the past behind, to move forward.**

 **I don't care what you did in the past!**

 **Or who you once were!**

 **Because, there's no point in hiding it.**

 **All I want-**

 **Is it all to go back to the way is used to be.**

 **When it was just you and me.**

 **Please don't break inside, alone.**

 **You're allowed to say things, allowed to cry.**

 **Don't take on your battles alone.**

 **Because, I am here.**

 **Because I care.**

 **Don't cry alone.**

 **You don't need to be alone.**

 _All I can see is that… person you turned to._

 _Then the limp body you became._

 _Together. We could've done it together._

 _That's how we did everything, together._

 _You just had to go it alone._

 _Why?_

 _Why didn't you ask for my help?_

 _I would've helped you._

 _Just-_

 _Why?_

 **I know I've messed up.**

 **A lot.**

 **But, I could fix it.**

 **Fix the mistake that happened.**

 **We can fight it, together.**

 **Just like we've always done**

 **You just need to tell me the wrongs.**

 **Put your faith in me!**

 **You'll do the thinking, the talking.**

 **And I'll put the fight in for you.**

 **You just need to tell me what's wrong.**

 **I'm dying to know what's wrong.**

 **Please, tell me what's wrong.**

 _I want you to know._

 **Just let me know.**

 _But I don't want you to leave._

 **I promise to help.**

 _Why am I so afraid? So weak?_

 **Why can't I do anything for you?**

Why?

 _I tearing away inside_

 **I'm going to break.**

 _I want you to know, but I'm afraid of what you'll do._

 **I want to know, but I'm afraid of what you'll say.**

 _You're so bright._

 **You're so amazing.**

 _So I can't say anything._

 **I want to try to ask, but can't.**

I'm like a ticking time bomb of emotions.

I'm going to explode.

 _So, I won't say it._

 **I want to, but, not to, at the same time.**

 _In the end, I always sum it up to something I don't know if you could return._

 **It's a feeling I'm not sure you have for me, but I want you to.**

 _Why is it that I-_

 **I want you to know that I-**

Love you to the point where it feels like I'm going to break.


	3. Chapter 3: The Phantom and the Assassin

Flashes of white danced around the room. My heart was racing, trying to pinpoint the position of the enemy.

 _He's so fast. Can't keep up with him._

My situation was less than favorable, trying to run through the crumbling building without falling through the floor and without giving an opening to my pursuer.

 _Damnit, I should've listened to Nobunaga. I should've avoided these buildings._ I darted to the left, both of my feet slamming into the wall before I used as much force as possible to fly down the hallway on the right.

I racked my brain, trying to bring the memory of the floor plans of these buildings back to the front of my mind, but they just wouldn't. These buildings were new to me, by a week. The Troupe and I had been moved here on a mission to steal the spoils of this year's auction in Yorknew.

Just thinking about the auction brought memories back. That's where I had joined the Phantom Troupe. I was initially planning on capturing them with my friends, Kurapika and Leorio until we had all been captured.

" _Gon!" Kurapika yelled as he tried to grab onto my arm. That was his attempt to pry me away from the grasp of Menchi before Nobunaga's sword pierced his side._

" _Kurapika!" Leorio screamed as he jumped out of the car he had driven us over in. He was at Kurapika's side within seconds, yelling at him, slapping his face, desperately trying to get him to wake up._

 _I let out a pained scream before I came face to face with the leader of the Troupe, who just looked down at Kurapika, shaking his head in shame. "I expected more of the Chain-user, but I suppose that caring so deeply for his friends was his downfall.'_

 _Leorio glared up at Chrollo. The look on his face was so pained it caused my insides to twist. I didn't know if it was my fault, but it felt like it was. I was one the who made Kurapika drop his guard, the one who allowed him to worry when he had trusted me to do anything but that._

" _You bastard,' Leorio growled, standing up to his full height, which loomed over Chrollo. "You're gonna pay for what you've done."_

 _Death, death, and more death was all that played through my head. It was a cycle, an ever running cycle. I wanted it to stop._

" _Stop!" I screamed, which caused everyone to look in my direction. "Just stop. I don't want a battle anymore. Please, just let them go. He has plans to save people, he's worth being alive. And Kurapika has people to look after, people to return to. So, spare them. I'll do anything."_

" _Gon, you don't have-"_

" _Yes, I do. I can take them if I need to, but you don't know much about nen yet. You can't protect yourself," I rambled, knees shaking despite that fact I was willing them not to._

 _Chrollo's eyebrow perked up in interest at my offer. "You do seem to be quite strong. We need a new enhancer in our ranks. I suppose you could do, but would you stay committed?"_

 _I wanted to have a fit, start kicking at everyone one of them. I wanted them to say anything other than having me join them, but I was expecting as much. I took in the biggest breath I could, trying to maintain my cool. "If it means that they'll be spared. I'll do it."_

" _Well then, number 11, welcome to the Troupe."_

I pushed away that memory. I didn't need it right now. I didn't need to think of the hours the dragged to days, that dragged to weeks, then, months, the years. I didn't want to think about how Mito-san was doing back on Whale Island, or if Leorio was finally a doctor. I didn't want to think of how much I hated the Troupe in the beginning, but, much to my displeasure, began to form some sort of family with them. I didn't want to think that I was just another member of the infamous Phantom Troupe, one of the fighters who would charge into battle and kill people because I wanted to gain strength.

It's was laughable that I became accepting of my fate and allowed myself to become close with these people, become okay with taking a person's life. Years ago, I would've hated myself, but, now, I don't care anymore, I just carry on as if everything was normal.

My foot snagged a loose tile and I almost went falling face first into the floor. I used my downward momentum to break through the floor and fall to the next level of the building.

"Damnit. This is not the time to be thinking," I growled as I started to make my way down the hall. I took a step before I left something sharp pressing against my neck. "Shit."

"My, someone has a foul mouth," A soft, playful, but bored voice echoed through my ear, causing a chill to run down my spine.

I attempted to rotate my neck, only to have the sharp object dig into my skin more.

"Move and I chop off your neck. My nails are sharper than knives," the voice rumbled. "Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to return to the rest of your little gang like nothing happened. You're going to play nice with others, or whatever you call your usual mayhem causing ways. But, first, you're gonna drop that bag and beg for your life."

 _I am royally fucked_ , was all I could think as I placed the bag on the ground and waited for something to happen. Within seconds, the hand was off of my neck and a hooded figure was on the other side of the room, back facing me, rummaging through the bag.

"Yoyo. Yoyo. Chocrobots. Phone. Skateboard… " the person mumbled on.

I tried to push back the curiosity bubbling up in my stomach, but I slowly moved closer. "Why is that bag so important? It's kind of stupid. It has so many straps and it weighs a ton."

The person turned around, eyes sharp, murderous, and a beautiful shade that put a clear blue summer's day to shame. "Why did you decided to take it if you don't like it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. It had been a challenge from Shalnark, to steal something that was extremely stupid, which was, evidently, the bag. I complied, laughing, saying the target he had been given was much too easy to steal from.

Shalnark had pointed to someone who looked to be around my age, who had been wearing a purple hoodie that covered all of his features. It looked to be easy, but four hours later, after having run at least twenty miles and dodging thousands of potential killing blows, I was choking on my words.

"It was a dare from one of the members. Wait," realization came over me. "How'd you know I was apart of the Troupe?"

The person looked at me, his hood falling off his head, but he didn't give a care. He had the fluffiest hair I had ever seen, sticking up in all directions, but looked like a cloud due to the peculiar white color. He had sharp, cat like features, high cheekbones and jaw line that looked like it could cut steel. He was fascinating, everything about him was something I had never seen before and I just captivated me, but that wasn't my purpose.

Scoffing, he stood up and moved towards me, his footsteps so quiet they sounded as if he hadn't ever moved. He was about a meter away from me, before he pointed at my side, where he had managed to rip my shirt to the point where I would never be able to use it again.

"I could see the tattoo on our back. Besides, I've heard about you from my brother's 'friend'," he said, lacing his hands behind his head.

"Really?! Who's that?" without knowing, I was right in his face, my eyes filled with determination.

Obviously shocked by our closeness, he moved to his bag and pulled it onto his shoulder, "Hisoka."

I cringed at the thought of that clown. He was always staring at me pervertedly, ever since we took the Hunter Exam together, which leads to Heaven's Arena, and now the Troupe. "I see. Who's your brother?"

"You think I'd tell you something like that?" The white-haired boy huffed before making his way towards the door.

Annoyed, I blocked his exit, cheeks puffed. "Tell me!"

"You wouldn't know him anyways, idiot."

I went to retaliate but came up short. Nothing new though. "True, so why don't you tell me your name?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I want to know the name of the person who wanted to kill me over some stupid yoyo's and chocolate,"

"They are not stupid!" He roared. "Those yoyo's just so happen to be worth more than the bounty on your head and that chocolate is my life line!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how offended his face was because I insulted inanimate objects. "Sounds like someone's possessive."

The boy ignored him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Killua."

"What?"

"The name's Killua since you asked. Not that it'll mean anything in the future because the likelihood of us meeting again will mean you're gonna die, Gon Freecss," Killua said while giving him a sly cat smirk.

"Yeah, well, it's only because I had to run twenty miles. Next time I'll be fighting you head on, at full strength," I declared.

"Sure thing. Anyways, I should be going. Bye," Killua walked towards the window, stepped on the ledge, then dropped out, giving a slight wave before he was out of view, free falling from twenty stories up.

"Show-off," I grumbled before walking towards the door and making my way out of the building.

"Oi, Gon. You finally made it back. It's been like eight hours since you left in a mad dash with that kid on your heels. What happened?" Shalnark said, his usual childish grin painting his face.

I walked towards him, my whole body heavy and tired. I slumped onto one of the boxes and leaned back, looking around the room to see every member of the Troupe staring at him, readying themselves for a story.

"Geez, at least give me time to think. I just ran, like, forty miles in the past eight hours. I'm kind of dead right now," I groaned out.

"Awe, just tell us. We're interested in what you have to say, Gon," Shizuku said, putting down the book in her hands.

"Okay then. Well, I took the bag, which was insanely heavy, like, 100 plus pounds or something, and started to walk away. It felt like a normal get away, where they don't notice for a few minutes, then start freaking out, but this person turned around immediately and disappeared. It was kind of freaky, I guess, so I started to run for it, trying to use en to see if I could sense anyone, but there was no one. I ran for about two miles more before stopping, and that's when this happened," I gestured towards my ripped shirt, where I had four cuts dragging across my side. "I didn't notice till the last second, so I broke out running again. This continued for about four hours before we came to some abandoned buildings, the ones we camped out in last week. I thought I had lost him until I saw some white flash in front of me and I got these," I pointed towards the two scratches on my face, right below my left eye. "I ran for a bit more, till he finally got me. He did something with his hands and they morphed into claws, but really sharp ones, which punctured my skin a bit. I finally decided to give, so I gave him the bag. Apparently, he had some really expensive stuff in there, but nothing in it was that important. We talked for a bit, he saw that I was in the Troupe through the tear in my shirt and knew about me already. Actually, Hisoka," I directed my attention over to Hisoka, who was perched in the window sill, intrigued by my story.

"Yes, Gon?~" He laughed.

"Apparently your friends with his brother, or something like that,"

"Hmm, what did he look like?"

"White hair. My age. Blue eyes. Recognize him?"

Hisoka began to laugh, everyone's eyes on him. "Yes. Seems you decided to pick a fight with Zoldyck."

Everything went quiet and I could feel the blood leaving my face. Zoldyck's, the one group of people who rivaled our abilities and were a legitimate fear for anyone in the Troupe.

"Shit, Gon. You're so fucking lucky to be alive," Phinks said before clamping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, no wonder he was hard to defeat. Any of us would have trouble fighting any of them,"

"Not only that," Hisoka purred, catching everyone's attention. "He also just so happens to be the heir to the business, and he's been known to pull off the best assassinations in the business. According to his brother, he was hired to help the Hunter association with the Chimera Ants."

"Wait, you mean he was there?!" I said, eyes wide.

"Yes. He killed two of the royal guards or something along that line. Something no one else was capable of. And only at the age of 14, I might add~" Hisoka jumped off of his perch and walked towards me, then put a hand on my head. "You're extremely lucky to be alive, my fruit."

 _I am, aren't I,_ I thought to myself, before smiling sheepishly at the rest of the Troupe. "I guess I shouldn't be picking my targets so lightly."

"You should be more careful. We don't know their abilities. It could cause issues, Gon," Feitan said, before walking away.

And that was the end of the conversation, but that's how it usually went with the Troupe. Conversations were short lived, along with grudges and fights.

I couldn't help but feel the urge to go out and try to find the mysterious Zoldyck, but I knew it wasn't likely to work in my favor. A year ago, Chrollo got into a battle, because the fight didn't do what happened justice, with Zeno Zoldyck and Silva Zoldyck, two of the strongest at the time. Naturally, he did make it out alive, seeing as he had hired the eldest son, Illumi to kill the Ten Dons. Of course, none of us had any doubts he wouldn't make it out alive, but, during the time, Chrollo mentioned the slight feeling as if a snake was watching him in the dark. Said snake he could never find, but, everyone had the suspicions that it was Killua Zoldyck.

But it wasn't that that installed the discomfort we felt when the Zoldyck's name was mentioned, it was a few months later when they ended up hunting us down and killing Pakudora, who was among one of our strongest and most resourceful members.

I stood up, feeling the need to get outside and break the overbearing silence. Making my way to the door, I couldn't help but kick the rocks littering the floor, feeling some sort of relief wash over me as I got out some of this weird feeling out.

"Finally," I cried out, happily, walking the cluttered streets, eyeing things from the vendors that peeked my interest.

A shiny object caught my eye and I glanced over at it. A bait hook, one that was sharp and strong, by the looks of it, and hand-made, which made it all the better.

I took a quick glance around and started to pass by the tender, looking as normal as possible, then I swiftly took out my hand and grabbed the hook.

 _Success,_ which is what I thought until a hand grabbed my wrist with such strength that I dropped it.

"Shit," I grunted before looking over with the most innocent eyes I could muster. I was so ready to pull the 'homeless youth who just needs a hook to catch fish' act, until I saw who was looking at me, with that sly smirk.

"I know it's somewhat below you to actually pay for an item, but at least pay for it, the girls starving," Killua chuckled before pointing towards a girl in rags, who had just become fully aware of the situation.

Growling, I stuffed my hand into my pocket, bring out the only cash I had, which was a fifty, much to my dismay. "Here, sorry about that, I just can't help it sometimes. Keep the change," I chimed, playing off an innocent act.

I started to walk away before a presence reappeared by my side. I gave him an honestly confused face because I was honestly confused. "What's the infamous Killua Zoldyck hanging me for?"

"Bored, I suppose, besides, you seem bored as well," he shrugged, his face becoming, even more, cat like.

"I suppose. I told the Troupe about our little interaction," I said, looking around for something that would compensate for the loss of fifty dollars.

"Oh, and what did they say?" I couldn't help but notice the flat tone in his voice as if this conversation was nothing but trash and he didn't want any part of it.

"They said to stay away,"

"And a stay away you should. My families not exactly the most friendly group of people, as you know," he stopped at a vendor, which had all sorts of chocolates across its table. He placed down a twenty dollar bill and picked up the equal amount of chocolate.

Watching his actions closely, I began to ponder to our first encounter, and what he had said. "I suppose. Hey, didn't you say the next time we saw each other, you would be trying to kill me?"

"Who says I'm not trying to right now?" Killua responded, popping a box of chocolate into his mouth before flicking an eyebrow in my direction.

I took a quick glance at my wrist, the one he had held in order to get me to drop the bait hook, searching for any signs of tampering, then I took a few glances around before looking at him. "If you were, you would've by now."

"Maybe. Maybe not,"

"That's not fair, Killua. You should at least tell me when, or else things won't be interesting," I huffed, giving him a glare.

As I shot my glare, he began to laugh, obviously unfazed. Then, without notice, he flicked out a finger and struck me on the side of the neck, hitting my vital point.

"I believe that was your warning, Freecss," He chuckled before everything went black.

 **AN:**

 **Was up y'all. This was a fun prompt to write, definitely a mind bender though, trying to work around the HXH timeline and change it so that there wasn't anything that didn't seem right. Anyways, this prompt is a suggestion from lostdog200 (Guest). Thanks for the idea, because it was definitely interesting to write.**

 **Like always, write other suggestion you have for me and say if you want me to continue on with a prompt. I think, for this one, I might just continue on with it, along with Psychic, so pay attention for new titles that pop up.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fine Line Between Off and On

**AN: S'up everyone. Just wanted to leave a note to tell you just exactly what this prompt is about. It's my own creation, so I'm pretty proud of the idea. Anyways, it started while I was rewatching episode 82, Kite X and X Slots. Y'all know how Killua flips his switch, right? Well, I thought, what would happen if he left it off for two long. Then it kind of developed into a split personality idea, then it got a little smutty. So, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **FAIR WARNING! This does get a little… action-filled, so I made it into two separate chapters, then, for those who want to know how Gon deals with a split personality Killua, I will add bold text to what is smutty, because, for the love of good, I need to write some smut (dirty mind).**

 **So, enjoy.**

On and off.

On and off.

I stand between a fine line of having my switch on and off.

I sigh, knowing that it's only a short time before it goes off on its own before I lose control. I know that I need to tell someone before I snap. I am fully aware how much danger I put everyone ni by not doing anything, by not saying anything.

I sigh again, looking up at the ceiling as I lay on a hotel bed that is a little too soft, legs crossed, hands supporting my head. I need to say something, do something, but, I just can't bring myself too. Why?

On more heavy sigh escapes my lips, which is only to be returned by another, slightly annoyed, sigh.

"Geez, Killua. You sound so depressed," A higher pitched voice whines from the other side of the room. The spiky head of my best friend pops up from behind a wall, which separated the TV room from the two beds and small kitchen, a pout painting his face. "What's bugging you so much anyways? You're not one to get hung up in a depressed state for so long."

I glanced over at him, rolling my eyes and sitting up, shoulder hunched. "I don't know. Probably the weather."

Gon stuck out his tongue at me then took a few steps forward. With his hands on his hips, he leaned forward, getting right into my face. I could feel my face wanting to heat up and turn a few shades of pink, but I forced my face to remain flat and bored, which took every ounce of my willpower. "Don't lie, Killua. The weather has nothing to do with it. So what is it?"

Childishly, I stuck out my tongue at him, "What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Well, you should," Gon stated, in a tone that made it seem like I was a complete idiot for not knowing. "It's never a good idea to keep things bottled up. One day they'll just explode and you'll end up hurting someone."

 _If only you knew_ , passed through my head before I pushed my hand into his face, finally getting him out of my personal space. "Well, it isn't that big of a deal."

"But it is if it makes you sigh three times in a row," he pushed my hand out of his face and sat down in front of me.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I opted to groan and slide my hand down my face.

Neither of us said anything, so I opened my eye to see the Gon was still staring at me. _Would it really be that bad if he knew? Not like he would judge it anyways. He'd probably understand…_ My thoughts trailed off, leaving me to consider the options. I had no idea why I was having such difficulties telling him the truth. Maybe because I found it a little awkward to talk about, because it was like having a second personality, but not. Or maybe because, when I do flip my switch, I tended to be a little more daring and erotic.

I took one more look at Gon, then decided it was for the best so that I wouldn't end up losing it and not knowing what the outcome would be.

"Fine," I groaned on last time.

Gon's eyes lit up at my one word as if it meant the world. "Really?! You'll tell me everything?"

Nodding, I propped a pillow up against the backboard of the bed then turned to face Gon.

Gon instantly moved to make himself more comfortable. He was basically jumping around, which made me want to hug him. Not that I would

No matter how much I tried to deny it, I did have some sort of romantic feelings towards Gon. I never was quite sure how to deal with them so I kind of left them to be. But, there were times where these feelings became much more prominent, which was, kind of, annoying.

Taking a deep breath, I began to fiddle with on of the strings of my hoodie, keeping eye contact with Gon. "I haven't flipped my switch in a while," I started, trying to pick my words carefully.

Gon's eyebrows frowned as if he was trying to understand what I was saying, racking his memories. Apparently, he did remember, because his eyes shot wide and he leaned forward, finger pressed against his chin. "You mean you assassin switch thingy?"

"Yeah," I nodded in response.

"And that means?" he questioned, which meant that I needed to elaborate, much to my dismay.

"It means that I could snap, and I don't know when."

Gon considered what I said for a second then raised an eyebrow. "But, can't you just flip it or whatever? I mean, wouldn't it be safer?"

I shook my head, preparing a mini speech in my head. "Well, I could, but I don't know what would really happen. When I flip my switch, I kind of flip personalities, so to speak. It's kind of weird, but it's not like Alluka and Nanika, it's more like I am conscious of what I'm doing, but I only have minimal control over my actions. So, it would kind of be like randomly choosing a direction to walk in in a forest. You don't know what's going to happen, where you're going, or when it's going to end. I don't know what would happen, how things would progress, and I definitely wouldn't know how long it would last. Make sense?"

I watched as Gon stared at me, his eyebrows frowned in concentration. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "Hey! Don't go blowing a fuse!" I yelled at him, leaning forward.

He glanced up from his trance and sheepishly grinned, which I responded by raising my eyebrow. "Do you understand?"

"Kind of."  
"Then explain."

"Well, if you go into your assassin slash second personality thing, you're not sure what would happen, or when it'd be over," Gon restated with a slight hesitation.

"Yep. So, why do you still look confused?" My voice sounded so frail as I said that sentence, which made me want to slap myself across the face, but, I just leaned forward, hugging a pillow in my arms.

"First, I don't know why you didn't say anything earlier-"

"Because it's embarrassing, idiot." I snapped, face blushing at the thought of my switches personality, flirty, cocky, a little too eager.

His eyebrows frowned, "How is it embarrassing?"

"Because… well… umm-"

"What?!"

"My switch has an erotic sort of personality," I whispered, knowing Gon would hear.

"Erotic? What's that mean?" Gon chirped, three notches louder than any rational person would say that word, which was extremely annoying.

"It means that I get sexual, you idiot!" I yelled before flicking Gon in the head.

"And…"

"You know what," I was basically snarling, but we both knew my snarl had no bad meaning, just childish communication. "I think that you're just trying to get me embarrassed. You're a complete idiot!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Also, why is getting turned on once and while so bad? It happens to me plenty of times." I wanted to snap his neck in that instant. Mainly because he was being innocently annoying, but, also, because he was being so upfront about everything.

So blunt is all I want to cry out but I just resort to stuffing my head into a pillow and doing a weird mix between a scream and a whimper. I stay like this for a few seconds, finally regaining my composure, then I look up at Gon.

"You're not supposed to just say that so bluntly, Gon. But, I don't get turn… turned on. I start doing things. GOD! Why am I even trying to explain!" I attempted to explain before resorting to stuffing my head back on my pillow.

"I honestly don't know,"

"That's not helping."  
"Okay then," Gon mumbled. An awkward silence grew between the two of us. I wanted it to desperately end, but I was never really the best at moving on a conversation from the awkward silence. Another great perk of being me.

Gon finally took action, but not the kind I wanted him too. "Well, here's a question. Why can't you just flip your switch now? I'm sure it's not anything I couldn't handle."

"You can't be sure," I replied, tensing up.

"Well, I'm 95% sure I can handle it so that only gives you 5% of uncertainty from me. I say that it's okay."

I threw my pillow at him, before tackling him and wrapping him into a headlock. "The last time I heard that you ended up completely failing. You are the absolute worst when it comes to calculating odds. We both know that " I pinched his cheeks, listening to him yelling uncle for about a minute before dropping him and looking away. "But, it's not about what you were okay with it because I'm not. Who knows what I'll do or what'll happen. In the end, I'll be held responsible for what I do and I won't even know what I've done."

Popping off the ground and running in front of me to stop me from getting back on the bed, Gon got right into my face, again. "Then we go to a secluded area. Without the large numbers of people, you won't go out and kill anyone, and I'll be able to keep a better eye one you."

Huffing, I pushed him out of the way, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"I know, but it could be better than just snapping, right?"

I stopped. No matter how much I hated to admit it, Gon did have a point. If I was to snap, the results would be worse. At least I trusted Gon enough to let him see me with my switch on in battle. That's more than anyone outside of my family and the people I've killed have seen. He'd at least have some sort of idea of what could potentially happen.

Letting out a hefty sigh, I turn to "Looks like I'm losing this battle. Fine then, we'll do it. But if I end up being too much to handle, I'm totally going to rub it in your face."

"You won't have too. I'm going to make sure you don't go out on a rampage or whatever you do,"

"Appreciated." I walked away from the bed and grabbed a water from the fridge before I turned to see Gon packing our bags. "And just what are you doing?"

"Packing. You need to flip your switch soon. I can tell, or else you wouldn't be so mopey about it. Luckily, I know a place a few miles out of town that we can stay at. Sound good?"

I watched as he continued to pack for a few seconds before I put down my water bottle with a thud and began to help him pack our bags.

 **AN: Next chapter will be either in third person or Gon's perspective, still haven't decided. For some reason, I can't wrap my head around how to write a split personality character or whatever, so bare with me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fine Line Between Off and On

He's been skittish ever since I convinced him to let loose, which is, I suppose, to be expected, but there isn't much I can do for him.

Killua's always been there for me when I needed him and I rarely ever get the chance to return the favour, which is one of the main reasons why I'm doing this.

I can relate to being on the line. I've crossed it and nothing good happened for anyone. The only major difference between our two situations is that Killua's switch is something that he's been taught to utilize, which, somehow, turned it into a second person within his body. At least, that's what I understand from his explanations.

I take a quick glance back, having been lost in thought to long, only to see KIllua lagging behind me on the path.

His shoulders are extremely tense and every little sound is making him jump. His sense are overloading, and it's because he hasn't let go in a while.

"Are you okay?" I ask, cautiously approaching.

The only response I got was a nodded. Not what I was looking for, but it's what I'll get.

We've walked for two days now, putting a huge distance between us and the nearest town.

One day. That's what Killua estimated it would take for him to recover, but, he can't be sure.

Over the hill, as small building starts to come into view and I gently place a hand on Killua's shoulders, offering the most comforting smile I can.

"We're almost there. Once we get inside, you can do whatever you need to, 'kay?"

For the first time since we left town, Killua raised his head, staring at the small building as if it was a threat. Rolling back his shoulder and giving me a quick glance, he offered something close to a small, "Sure. Let's get this over with."

It took only five more minutes before we entered the building, which was the size of a small apartment. I set my stuff down at the front door and watched a Killua did the same before walking towards the farthest room. At the door, he set his hand on the door handle before he looked back at me.

"Two hours,"

"What?"

"Two hours, then come check on me,"

"Okay, will do," I offered a thumbs up before he disappeared into the room, which ended up being the bedroom.

 _What am I supposed to do for two hours?_ Crossed my mind before I looked at our bags and start to unpack the food items that we had bought, sticking them into the cupboards and leaving a few out chip bags to snack on.

I pulled out my fishing rod a while later, deciding to polish it and fix and broken pieces on it. Each minute I never stopped counting, adding little ticks onto a piece of paper I had on me in order to keep track.

One hour passes, but the boredom continues to stick.

One hour, thirty minutes, I decide to take a nap, but it ends in failure as I stare up at the greying ceiling.

One hour, forty-five minutes. I stretch, hoping it will, somehow, pass the time.

One hour, fifty-six minutes. I stand in front of the door, letting the minutes tick by in the clock in my head.

Three minutes left.

Two Minutes.

One Minute.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Ten.

My hands begin to sweat.

Nine.

I wipe them on my shorts.

Eight.

I reach out towards the door.

Seven.

I take in a deep breath.

Six.

I hold it in.

Five.

I let it out.

Four.

I reach out to the handle.

Three.

I give some pressure.

Two.

I raise my hand to knock.

One.

I knock on the door.

"Killua?" I ask, my voice cracking from not being used for two hours.

Instantly, I feel the immense pressure of aura being released, making me want to back up. But I can't. Not now. Not ever.

I twist the rounded knob, my fingers slightly shaking. Once halfway open, I poked my head through the see Killua sitting up on the bed, staring at the wall as if it's the most interesting thing to ever exist.

"Killua?" It takes more force then I want to say his name, but, this time, it catches his attention and his heart starts to turn towards me.

Blank. That's the only way I could describe the look on his face. He's paler than normal and there's noticeable bags underneath his eyes, as he hadn't slept in millenia. For some reason, his hair seems to be a little more whisperer, but, that's not the things that shocks me the most. It's the slight curl that is on the corner of his mouth and the way his normally bright eyes are dull and unreadable.

He looks like a dead corpse, walking, but it's even more noticeable as he stands up and starts to walk towards me. Thinner… maybe. Scarier… definitely.

"You must be the famous Gon," his voice chills my bones. It's flat and lifeless, but… what's the word that Killua used to describe his second persona? That's right, seductive.

"Yea… Yeah. You must be the other person. Nice to meet you," I said, sticking a hand out and mentally slapping myself.

Staring at my hand, the small smirk playing at the corner of his cheek grows to a full blown smirk. Taking one step forward, he grabbed my chin.

 _Wait, what's going on?_ I don't know how to react, all I know is that, Killua is kissing me.

He steps back before running his thumb across my bottom lip. "The family tends to call me Kill, but you can call me whatever you want, nature boy."

Kill drops his hand from my face, leaving me in shock, before walking past me into the kitchen/living-room/dining-room area. "This shack is kind of small, but I suppose you need to take the extra precautions to make sure I don't go killing people. Correct?"

The question addressed at me causes me to snap out of my daze, but only enough to offer a small yeah.

I suppose my lack of attention caught Kill's attention because he started to laugh a bit before grabbing a bag of chips off the counter and jumping on top of the dining table in one swift movement.

"Aren't you special. No wonder Kilu's always so caught up in whatever you do. He's quite devoted to you, you know?"

I turned around to meet his dull eyes, raising and eyebrow. "WHat do you mean?"

Putting a few chips into his mouth, Kill throws the bag over to me, which I accept willingly.

"I mean that he do fucking anything for you. You ask him to fly to the moon to see if it was actually made of cheese, he'd do it. Ask him to grow his hair so that he'd look like a girl, he'd do it. As him to fuck you… actually, I'm not to sure about that one,"

Pulling out a chair, I nodded slightly, knowing that I'd probably learn more about Killua if I listened and asked same questions.

"You see, Kilu's quite… self-conscious, no, self-depreciating. If you asked him to do sexual stuff, he'd get all choked up and refuse. That, though, doesn't mean he isn't interested. He probably just can't fathom why someone like you would be interested in someone like him. But,that's besides that point because, if you haven't noticed, the body we live in is hotter than the sun."

"Does he really think that?" I ask before thinking, mentally slapping myself again, for my stupidity.

"The hot thing, no. But the whole him not being good enough, definitely," Kill leaned forward, motioning for Gon to throw back the chip bag, which he did with little hesitation. Stuffing a few chips into his mouth he smiled. "These things are so fucking good. You have no idea how annoying it is not really knowing what good food tastes like."

I moved to the kitchen counter, deciding to start making some sort of actual food. "So, you haven't tasted much?"

"No," He said moving off the table and leaning back against the counter space beside me. "I guess that whole shitty assassin business was the biggest factor in it. I did feel bad for Killua. You have no idea how horrible it was inside that house."

I stopped cutting the food and gave him my full attention.

"Every night, more poison or new poison goes with diner. All exercise consisted of life or death situations and failure either meant death, serious injury, or punishment. But that wasn't the worst for Killua. Nope. It's the fact that he was forced to do things he didn't want to or witnessed things no rational person would ever want to. One time, after a job, he was walking to the meet up point, or something like that, when some kids lost their soccer ball…"

He stopped talking, which caused me to raise alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Anyway, he just looked at the ball for who knows how long. Illumi showed up and literally slaughtered the kids. I think that's why I was kind of created. I act as a small wall between Kilu and all his bottled up emotions. I do the things that would make him go insane and Killua gets to move on." He looked over at me and offered a big smile before jogging over to the couch and laying down, stomach exposed.

To be honest, I was in shock. Not only was Kill a nice person, but he sounded like he cared… but Killua said to watch him, because he has a gold-tongue, or whatever the expression he used is.

One hour later, I've made a dinner out of the food that we had, which ended up being something that resembled beans and toast, but no complaining came from Kill, who was basically stuffing his face with food, as if he had never tasted it before,which was very likely.

EVer since his little monologue, he hadn't been very talkative, as if he was off in his own little world. But, that doesn't mean he wasn't do things. He, for ten minutes, disappeared and came back with a bloody fist and sweaty a lake. WHen I asked what he was doing, he responded, handstands on a rope.

Then it became more… sexual… as night fell. He would, occasionally, walk past me and slapp my butt, much to my dismay, and when I tried to call him out on it, I couldn't say anything because the look in his eyes was so lustful and needy, to the point where I couldn't speak.

Now, we were cleaning dishes, or, rather, I was cleaning dishes while his eyes were crawling up and down my body.

"Would you stop!?" I finally cracked, turning to meet a playful smirk stretching across Kill's face.

"WHat's wrong? I figure you liked the attention?"

"I don't. WHy would you even think that?"

"Oh I could tell you tales." A small rumble echoed through Kill's throat both menacing and seductive.

At the end of my patience, I crossed my arms, "Then enlighten me."

Kill took one step forward, leaning forward slightly. "Well, you're always so willing to socially interact with others, especially if you get some recognition, somehow. At least, that's how I've seen you act. Also, you're always diving into situations where you could kill yourself, which makes everyone worry about you. Attention seeker. Oh, and we can't forget that one time a few months back, when you brought a girl back to your house and literally made-out on the couch."

"Those aren't even valid reasons, and how did you know about that?"

"Killua heard it. Let's just say she wasn't the most quiet person on the earth and Kilu's perceptive in many ways, which means he knows what you were doing,"

"Well, whatever. None of that means I like attention,"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you don't enjoy attention from Kilu,"

I didn't say anything, but I allowed my face to twist into a frown. "Well, he's my friend, so why wouldn't I want his attention?"

"Don't worry, nature boy. Kilu won't ever know what you say," Kill purred, running a hand across my cheek.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not hiding anything," I yelled, pushing his hand away.

"No, you are. I can tell. I've been reading people for who knows how long, and you just so happen to want his attention in a way that the, oblivious to sexual desire, Kilu would never notice," Kill grabbed my chin and tilted it up to meet his eyes, before leaning down so that he his mouth was right by my ear. "You want Kilu's attention, and you want it bad. You want to pound your dick into this ass like there's no tomorrow and you want to hear him screaming your name. There's no lying to a liar, nature boy."

My knees were shaking like crazy. There was no way I wanted that, definitely not. Killua was my best friend, the closest person to me in the world. Sure, I sometimes thought about kissing him, but, sex, never.

"You're… You're wrong. I would never do that to Killua," I yelled, pulling away, yet again, from Kill's grasp.

"Maybe you wouldn't, but you want to. What if I allowed you too? I mean, I'm essentially the same thing as Killua, am I not?"

I took a step back, waving my hands in front of me. "Never. I couldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because Killua deserves to be treated with respect and you saying it's okay is no where near consent,"

"So, you aren't denying that you'd like it?"

"What!? No, I-"

"You would just love to, so why aren't you taking the chance?"

"Because it's not right, don't you understand. You said it yourself. You were something created by Killua to help him, not do whatever you're trying to do," I was losing my grip. This is probably what Killua was talking about when he said that his other persona was difficult.

Kill nodded, "I am, and how is this not helping him?"  
"Are you that stupid?"

That's when he kissed me, roughly. It felt like I had just been punched in the mouth, but, for some reason, I didn't pull away. I eventually fell into his mismatched pace.

A minute later, he pulled away and gave a small smile. "Killua loves you, but he's too shy to do anything, so, when he comes back, tell him how you feel. We both know that he deserves the best, so, tell him."

"What-"

"This is the last time you're ever gonna see me, nature boy. Kilu only needed me to help the two of you two oblivious idiots hook up, so, don't hold back."

I just looked at him. I understand what he means, but, why.

"Why?" I finally ask.

"You said it yourself. I'm here to help Killua, but he doesn't need me anymore, he hasn't

actually ever needed me. Anyways. Two hours."

"Till I check on Killua, right?"

"Yep," He walked towards the bedroom, and gave me a huge smile. "Take care of him."

"Will do," I responded before he disappeared into the room.

Two hours. Before I counted the minutes, it was the seconds. Seconds of nervousness as I tried to determine how I was going to tell Killua, what I was going to tell him.

"Just think," I mumbled to myself. All my life, I always chased after trying to find Ging, and the only reason it happened was because of Killua. Because he suggested Heaven's Arena, I learned Nen. Because of him, I opened the box to the ring, tape, and memory card, and he helped me get a joystation and even gave me the information to the HUnter Website. Because of him, I succeeded in Greed Island and he was the one who saved me from death countless times, especially during the war with the Chimera Ants.

He was my first official friend, who could do anything, and became my everything. I suppose, I don't need to think about it because, even without the whole pointless analyse, I love Killua. I just never put it into words.

One hour passed and I still sat, waiting for another hour to tick by.

Telling him was going to be difficult. He'd be losing a part of him, but, he probably knew this was already gonna happen.

Then there was the fact that he's, like Kill said, self-depreciating, which makes telling him easy, but convincing him hard.

"You just need to see him," I whispered to myself, staring at the ceiling and examining the decaying structure.

One hour and fifty-eight minutes pass and I finally get up, feeling the buzz inside of my stomach. I made my way towards the door and stared at the handle.

One Minute.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Ten.

My hands begin to sweat.

Nine.

I wipe them on my shorts.

Eight.

I reach out towards the door.

Seven.

I take in a deep breath.

Six.

I hold it in.

Five.

I let it out.

Four.

I reach out to the handle.

Three.

I give some pressure.

Two.

I raise my hand to knock.

One.

"Killua?" I say and wait for a response. I expect to get no response, just like when I met Kill, but, instead, the door cracks open and I come face the face with Killua, whose face has a small smirk cracked across.

"Miss me?" He asks, his eyes glittering with their usual brightness.

I don't know what took over me, but I lunged forward and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, which caused him to tense up.

"Go..Gon. WHat's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," I cry through tears streaming down my face, I can't hold back, and I don't know what I'm doing.

"Sorry for what?"

"For all the crap you deal with. Your crap, my crap, other people's crap,"

I feel Killua pat my back to comfort me in some way. "You're not making sense. Gon. And stop crying. What did the he say to you?"

"He told me about your family, and how I was an attention seeker and how I just wanted to fuck you-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" KIllua yelled through his red cheeks. "Don't listen to what he says Gon. He's just trying to play with your brain, it's all a lie,"

"But it isn't," I say, finally pulling away from the hug, staring at Killua.

"Yes it is. Aw fuck Gon. You're a huge mess," Killu says, taking his sleeves and wiping my face. "It is a lie because you're not an attention seeker, or whatever, and… well, I doubt… nevermind," Killua grumbles, his cheeks turning a few shades darker.

Despite myself I let out a small laugh. "Well, he did say something that was true."

"What?" He walks past me, obviously trying to hide his red cheeks.

"That I love you,"

That's when everything went quiet and Killua's back tensed up and his hair shot up slightly from a wave of electricity that he let loose.

He turned around, eyes studying my every movement, trying to decide if I was actually telling the truth or if I was lying.

I took two steps towards him and offered a big smile.

"Are you okay, Gon?"

"Better than ever, why?"

Killua didn't say anything but continued to maintain eye contact with me.

Taking this as a positive reaction, I put hand on his cheek, which caused him to flinch, but settle back, a bit.

Taking my chance, I captured his lips in mine and, instantly, Killed fell into line with my kiss. To be honest, it felt like we were the only people who ever existed.

 **(AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. To all those who thought here would be smut, I'm sorry, but I laugh. I know, I said there would be, but, as I wrote, there wasn't any necessary plan, which just ended with this cute little getting together prompt or what have. ANyways, I have some more Ideas for prompts in the future, so don't worry. Also, the Killugon fanfic, The Moon to My Sun, is currently in writer's block. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, give me suggestions on where it should go and I'll write. I need help guys.)**


End file.
